


Spyglasses & Chases

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chases, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “From what we just saw, you didn’t do a very good job.” She scoffed, yanking the copper device from him.“Excuse you, I was halfway across New York when he discovered it was missing.” Tucking it back in her jacket, she looked down at his pages, pointing to a spot. “You misspelled ‘quite’. That says ‘quiet’.” Haytham glared at her, shooing her hand away.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Spyglasses & Chases

**Author's Note:**

> Still suck at summaries! Glad to see that hasn't changed! I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

Her heart hammered against her ribs as she sprinted, feet slapping heavily against the cobblestone pathway. She sucked in air in ragged breaths, tossing a glance over her shoulder to see if he was still giving chase. Drawing her eyes to the rooftops, she was glad to see that he wasn’t following above. Turning back, she ignored the burning in her legs and picked up the pace. Jumping through the rose bushes only gave her thirty seconds top of extra time, and she wasn’t about to waste it.

She entered the courtyard and immediately skidded to a halt, eyes darting left and right, trying to make up her mind which direction to take. Her deciding was cut short as she heard his boots coming up the path and she cursed, scrambling down the right. The open arches gave her room to see, and as she reached the last one, she saw him enter the yard. He turned his gaze to her, eyes wide as he started after her, and she couldn’t help the shriek that left her as she moved faster.

Door after door passed her by and she could hear him calling from behind her as she turned a corner, more doors appearing in her vision. “I’m going to catch you!” If she wasn’t feeling the anxiety then, she was certainly feeling it now, and she reached for a door, praying that it was unlocked. It was. She slipped inside, closing the door as quietly as she could before backing up a few steps, wheezing heavily.

Only her breaths filled the room and she heaved a sigh, turning around. Her relief was cut short as she caught sight of the group of extremely armed Templars. She slapped a hand against her mouth to silence the gasp that wanted to escape. They stared at her with equal shock and before they could ask, his voice sounded from the hall. “Which room are you hiding in? There’s only so many you could be in!” Her eyes went wide, and she lurched forward, running around the table to one of the men. She gripped the back of his chair and tugged, scooting him back a few inches.

Dropping to her knees, she shoved at his legs, hissing, _“Move!”_ He gave her an inch, but it was all she needed, squeezing underneath the desk. She looked back up at him and put a hand to her lips, and the door slammed open.

“Where are--Oh, sirs…” His voice cut off as he cleared his throat. “I apologize for interrupting this meeting.” She couldn’t see him, but she was sure he was pointing back out the doorway. “I was looking for someone.”

The man whom she moved chuckled, retorting, “Was it perhaps our _Spymaster_ , Shay?”

He cleared his throat again, shifting on his feet. “Sorry Master Haytham. She’s got something of mine that I need before I leave on my mission. Forgive me for interrupting and asking, but have you seen her?”

Haytham chuckled and began, “I have-” Her hand shot out, grasping his ankle, squeezing, hoping that he understood, and he added, “Unfortunately not seen her, but I did hear sprinting down the hallway, so I’d assume she went out to the gardens.”

Shay let out a curse and waved a hand. “I see. Have a good meeting gentlemen, again, I apologize.” The door shut and his footsteps receded, giving her relief.

Haytham scooted his chair back, looking down at her. “And just what have you stolen from our newest member (Y/N)?” She grinned as she climbed out from under the table and to her feet, pulling an item from her leather jacket pocket.

Setting it on the table, she leant back against it, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced down at him. “I’ve been playing a game with him, trying to take something from him without him realizing it.” She smiled. “Took his spyglass.”

He picked it up, weighing it in his hand. _“From what we just saw, you didn’t do a very good job.”_

She scoffed, yanking the copper device from him. _“Excuse you, I was halfway across New York when he discovered it was missing.”_ Tucking it back in her jacket, she looked down at his pages, pointing to a spot. _“You misspelled ‘quite’. That says ‘quiet’.”_

Haytham glared at her, shooing her hand away. _“Maybe you should stay quite quiet.”_

(Y/N) flashed him a grin then waved at the others. “I’ll see you all later. Have fun.” She disappeared out the doors, looking both ways before setting off down the direction Shay hadn’t gone.

** A Few Hours Later: **

Her feet were killing her by the time she made it back to Fort Arsenal. Unluckily, she’d managed to run directly into him in the middle of the market down in the Waterfront. And of course, he’d given chase again, and she spent hours running all over New York just to avoid him. She was about to keel over as she slipped through the doors, and before she could even react, a weight dropped from above, sending her to the floor. Rolling to her back, she reached for her dagger, but a much stronger hand gripped both of hers, pinning them above her head. Warm breath tickled her face and a low voice quipped, _“I caught you (Y/N).”_

She relaxed in his grip, smirking up at him. “True, but I did manage to outrun you all day, so I think I won this round, _Shay_.” He chuckled, the grip on her hands releasing as he slid his hands up her wrist to lace their fingers. (Y/N) let out a long sigh as he rested his weight on her, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her fingers twitched to start removing their layers, but he kept her still, pulling away to press his forehead to hers. _You were hiding in the meeting room, weren’t you?”_

(Y/N) flashed him a toothy grin, nodding. _“Oh absolutely. I managed to cram myself under one of the desks before you came barreling in.”_

Shay scoffed in offense. “I did not _‘barrel in’_.”

She snorted, pecking his lips softly. “Yeah, you kinda did. I think you surprised the guys a second time around.” He let out a sigh, moving his head to her neck, burying his face there; (Y/N) giggled as she felt his breath tickle across her skin. “You okay there?”

He groaned, moving his hands from hers to burrow under her back, hugging her body to his. “All the time I spent runnin’ after you and the minor inconveniences during the day.” Shay let out another sigh as she unwound his hair, running her fingers through it. _“I am worn out.”_

(Y/N) chuckled. “As am I.” She let him lay there a moment, then patted his shoulders. “C’mon big-guy. Let’s go to bed.” He let out a sleepy groan and she huffed, shoving at his shoulders. “C’mon Shay. We’ll get backpain if we sleep down here.”

_“Too comfortable.”_

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and shoved once more. “Well let’s go get comfortable in our bed.” Immediately, his head shot up and she blinked, questioning, “Are you alright?”

His eyes searched hers and he whispered, almost weakly, _“You said ‘our bed’.”_ She furrowed her brows and he corrected, _“You’ve always said ‘my bed’ or ‘your bed’ but never…‘our bed’.”_ (Y/N)’s mouth opened but nothing came out and he clenched his jaw, nodding as he quickly got off her. He held his hand out to her. _“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I…I shouldn’t have said anything.”_ Her heart broke at the way he seemed to close on himself, his words full of loathe, but not for her, for _himself_ , as if he’d overstepped her boundaries by a mile. When she didn’t take his hand, he curled it, letting it land by his side _. “If you’ll let me, I’ll walk you home, but I won’t-”_ (Y/N) clambered to her feet, instantly throwing her arms around his neck. For a moment, he didn’t move, but then his arms hesitantly wound around her waist, pulling her close.

Neither spoke for a minute, but then she whispered, _“I didn’t mean to space out like that…I was just caught off guard.”_ He tried to pull back to look at her, but she held tight. _“Oh god, don’t make me look at you right now, I’m too embarrassed that I hurt your feelings.”_

_“You did not hurt my feelings.”_

She huffed a laugh, countering, _“Oh please, you looked like I slapped you across the face.”_ (Y/N) pulled away, pushing some of his hair out of his face. _“I don’t talk openly about what I’m feeling too often, but I think now is a good time to do so.”_ She gave him a warm smile, admitting, _“I love you, Shay.”_ The way his face lit up made her heart soar in her chest and he picked her up, spinning her around, listening as she laughed.

He twirled her around once more before setting her down, breathing, _“I love you too.”_

(Y/N) raised her hands to his face, thumbs brushing across his shaven skin, murmuring, **_“Let’s go to our bed.”_**


End file.
